Delightful Disaster
by JTH-Lynn
Summary: Pity dates turn into more then what these boys bargained for...Two-bit/Soda, Steve/Pony...M/M-Mpreg...you've been warned. :
1. Maybe We Could Try Ch1

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to The Outsiders

Rated: T or M (not sure yet were this is going)

Pairings: Two-bit/Soda-Steve/Ponyboy

Written for: centonlover1997

~~~Chapter 1, Maybe We Could Try~~~

Soda stood across the room from Two-bit as he tried to fix the static playing TV. He was only wrapped in a towel, freshly out of the shower so he gave a small shiver before giving up and turning back to the man on the couch wrapping his arms around himself.

"Sorry Two-bit I'm not going to be able to fix it, Mickey will have to wait till Darry gets home" Two-bit just nodded at Soda, who was giving him a shy looking smile. There was a silence that filled the air as they maintained eye contact. Soda finally had enough; looking away he spoke up. "He should be home soon" was all Soda managed to say as he stood there awkwardly, not really sure if he should just leave the room and get dressed or excuse himself first. He was so bad with company, even if it was just someone from the gang; he felt weird leaving them all alone in his house while he was else where in said house. Be he felt even weirder to be standing here practically naked in front of Two-bit.

"You going to get dressed or just stand there and freeze?" Steve asked as he walked into house unannounced.

"Sorry, I was spacing out, I'll just be in my room." Soda blushed running out of the room and back to his.

"He's been acting weird lately" Two-bit said as Steve took a place next to him, picking up one of the magazine from the table.

"When did Darry start getting Time magazine?" Two-bit shrugged

"Maybe to trick social workers into thinking he actually cares about what's going on in the world." Steve nodded agreeing with that, he leaned back against the couch, throwing the magazine back onto the table propping his feet up on the wooden surface. He pulled out and lit a cigarette.

"You know, now that I think about it, Pony's been acting weird lately too. He ran right into me yesterday, stuttered a bunch and then ran to his room. Before that, well, really he just turns red when ever he sees me." Steve said throwing his hands up in the air. "They know something we don't" Two-bit nodded, biting he's lip for a second before turning to look at Steve

"Your Soda's best friend why don't you just ask him what's going on, he wouldn't lie to you" Steve shrugged.

"Its usually me with the problem, not him, I'm not sure how to ask him about it…I'll just wait for him to come to me." Two-bit rolled his eyes before getting up and walking towards the hall turning to the right were Pony and Soda's room was. "Where are you going?"

"To see what's wrong with him since you wont." Two-bit smiled before continuing on his way to Soda's room. He knocked on the door and heard some shuffling behind it before a flustered look Soda ripped open the door.

"What do you need?" Two-bit gave him a look before pushing his way into the room and sitting on the bed, which he noticed was made for once. The room was actually rather clean, except for a large pile of cloths in the corner but the closet. It looked like Soda couldn't decide what to wear, because it was only his cloths littering the floor.

"I was hoping we could talk." Soda nodded shutting his door, leaning back against it briefly before pushing off and walking to the closet.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked as he walked around the area picking up his clothes.

"What's wrong with you and Ponyboy?" Soda back straighter automatically from his hunched over position he had just been in, and he turned around to face Two-bit.

"What are you talking about…th-there is noth-nothing wrong with me or P-pony" He said his cheeks turning red, he stared at Two-bit for a moment his eyes wide in confusion, he looked almost like a deer caught in headlights, before he turned around and hid his head in his closet pretending to hang the cloths he had just collected.

"Soda?" Said boy did not remove his face from its hiding place but simply answered with a hum. "Is it something with Darry…did hit Pony again?" Soda slammed the closet shut, glaring hard at Two-bit. He placed his hands on his hips, his cheeks now red with anger instead of embarrassment.

"Of course he didn't!" Soda all but yelled "he only ever hit him once and I'll have you know he felt bad about it for weeks." Soda then took a deep breath and calmed himself picking up the last shirt he'd left on the ground. He fiddled with it while staring at his feet.

"I didn't mean to upset you Soda, I'm sorry" Soda just shrugged at that.

"Its okay. I just don't like that you guys are always so hard on Darry, he's doing best for Pony and I." Two-bit nodded.

"I know he is and I know we shouldn't be so tough on him. I'll lighten up on him if that would make you feel better, but not much." Soda smiled slightly nodded

"It would" Two-bit nodded as well, before rubbing his sweaty hands against the jean covering his knees. Why was he suddenly nervously enough that he was starting to sweat. Soda didn't seem to be any calmer though.

"So what's wrong with you two then if it ain't Darry?" Two-bit had now gotten up and pulled Soda into his arms giving him a loose hug. "I'm worried, you guys have never been this quite, especially Pony. You barely leave the house for anything other then work. Soda are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Soda nodded resting his head against Two-bits shoulder.

"You'd hate me if I told you" Two-bit pushed Soda away holding him at arms length and glared.

"Soda, your part of my gang, your one of my best friends, not to menchion your one of the nicest guys I've ever met. I couldn't hate you even if I tried." Two-bit smiled lightly and Soda bite his lip, before breathing shakily.

"I like you Keith" Two-bit gave him a look.

"I like you too Soda, but seriously what's wrong?" Soda sighed heavily, looking at Two-bit for a second before grabbing his face as pressing their lips together. Two-bit pushed him away with out a second thought taking a step back. "What the fuck was that Soda?" Soda shrugged.

"I told you liked you." Two-bit sighed rubbing his eyes, he sat back down on the bed.

"Soda…I'm sorry, I'm not gay" Soda nodded wiping his eyes quickly hoping Two-bit didn't see him crying, but he had, and now he felt horrible. Two-bit thought for a second, maybe if he just faked it for a while, made Soda think he liked him but then did something so Soda would break it off; then everything would go back to normal. Two-bit decided it was a good enough plan for now. "But…if you don't mind going extremely slow with a relationship…maybe we try going on a date see were things go, maybe you'll change my orientation." Soda's head snapped up and smiled so big it hurt Two-bits cheeks just looking at him.

"I love that, we don't have to be anything sexual, we could just hold hand or something" Two-bit chuckled at the 16 year olds reaction.

"Well then do you want to go on a date with me; tomorrow night?" Soda nodded again.

"That would be great…when and where?" Two-bit stood hearing the front door slam shut and Darry yelling at Steve about having his feet on the table was heard, Pony voice shortly followed but was barely audible.

"I'll come get you at eight, the fairs in town…we'll bring Pony and Steve" Two-bit said when Darry started yelling about Pony's school work. "Give superman the night off." Soda shook his head.

"We can't bring Steve and Pony-" Two-bit waved his hand cutting Soda off.

"Don't worry, we can ditch them and spend sometime alone, I'm not going to act like its not a date…I might even buy you a pretzel and pop it your lucky." Soda smiled by sighed groaning. "What's wrong now?"

"Leaving Steve and Pony alone isn't a good idea, no matter how much I would love to be alone with you." Two-bit gave him a look.

"Why not, I mean sure they have their difference and the fight a lot but its not like they can't get along for one night." Soda shook his head again.

"Its not that, its just…Pony might like Steve" Two-bits eyes widened.

"The way you like me?" Soda nodded "that could be a problem." Soda was about to say something when a teary eyed Pony came running into the room slamming and locking the door behind him. He didn't even look at Soda before climbing into the bed, barring his face in a pillow. Darry started banging on the door.

"PONYBOY! You open this fucking door right now, we are not done talking about this!" He yelled and Soda sighed closing his eyes

"I should-" Soda whispered pointing to Pony, Two-bit nodded kissing Soda's cheek before he left the room pushing Darry away from the door long enough for Soda to lock it again. Only right after he did, he fell back against it and laughed, smiling. Pony sniffled and rolled over onto his other side giving his brother a look.

"What's up with you?" Soda jumped up and onto the bed grabbing Pony in a tight hug.

"Two-bit asked me on a date…and I might have kissed him." Soda blushed as he said it, Pony smiled for him even as his eyes and voice gave away his jealousy.

"That's great Soda, I hope you too have fun." Pony flopped back down on his side, now facing away from Soda again. Soda sighed laying down with him wrapping his arms around him.

"I will, and so will you since your going with us…as is Steve" Pony didn't move at all, but instead just glared at the wall and tried to shrug Soda's arm off him but Soda held tight and that's how they both fell asleep, Soda think of Two-bit and their date; Pony thinking of Steve and how he could get out of going with Two-bit and Soda tomorrow night.

~~~A/N~~~~

So chapter one done…Review and let me know what you think. Sorry for grammar and spelling, still no beta.

Manda.

PS: I guess Beta's don't like me, every one I start talking to and getting set up with stops answering back after some time.


	2. First Date Ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to The Outsiders

Rated: T or M (not sure yet were this is going)

Pairings: Two-bit/Soda-Steve/Ponyboy

Written for: centonlover1997

~~~Chapter 2, First Date~~~

Soda stood in front of the stove, slowly stirring the eggs around inside the pan. Darry sat at the table reading the newspaper and Pony had yet to leave their room that morning. What ever Soda's two siblings had been fighting over last night it must have been horrible to cause this kind of reaction out of Pony. If Pony didn't want to go to the fair tonight, Soda hope that didn't mean Two-bit would cancel on him. He wasn't sure if Two-bit had just said they were bring Pony and Steve so Darry could relax for a night or if he was doing it so they wouldn't have to be alone for real.

"Soda?" Soda head snapped up as he was awoken from his day dream, he turned his head to look at Darry over his shoulder, "I asked you a question" Soda sighed, did Darry's voice have any other tone then annoyed anymore.

"I'm sorry Darry I was thinking, what was your question?" Darry sighed this time which in turn made Soda roll his eyes.

"I asked if you could take Pony to the fair tonight, he needs some kind of distraction I think." Soda eyes widened slightly.

"From what, his barely fifteen, what could he be that distracted by?" Darry was glaring at him now.

"He's failing two classes Soda, one being English." Soda gasped at that, Pony loved writing and reading how could he fail his favorite class. "I don't think its just because of Johnny being…dead" he whispered, just incase Pony could somehow hear them. "Soda? You notice how Pony's been looking at Steve lately…I think are little brother got his first crush?" Darry gave a small smirk at that. Soda stood there in utter shock that Darry had figured it out all on his own. He didn't think Pony had ever showed any signs of liking Steve in anything more then a platonic way. "Not saying that I'm happy about it; I don't like Randle all that much, but if Pony can finally get out of this depression his been in for the past few months I might over look it being Randle part." Soda nodded smiling at Darry.

"I never thought you'd be so excepting of your little brother being gay Darry" Soda said slightly nervous, the feeling to tell Darry the truth about him and his feelings for Two-bit was growing. Darry shrugged, looking back at his paper; flipping the page. Soda sighed and went back to the eggs, grabbing the pan from the stove making his way to the table with it.

"If I'm okay with you being gay I should be okay with Pony too." The pan clattered to the floor, eggs went flying every where and Soda didn't seem to care.

"What did you just say?" Darry couldn't help but laughed at the look on Soda's face.

"You're my little brothers Soda, you two can't hide anything from me. But that doesn't matter right now I need you two out of the house tonight" Soda gave him a look getting down on the floor starting to pick up the egg.

"Why is that Darry, Pony and me becoming to much for you" he smiled up at Darry

"No, I'm bring Missy over…for the night" Soda almost dropped the pan again when he was standing back up.

"Who the hell is Missy!" Soda glared and Darry put his paper down yet again staring at his angry little brother.

"Missy is women I've been seeing for a few weeks okay, its nothing serious so stop with the look, if it was I would have told you sooner." Soda wasn't about to let it go that easily.

"Your have sex with her is what you mean…Darry what if she get pregnant you don't even like her enough to actually date her, how would you raise a child?" Darry shook his head snorting lightly in amusement "and what is so funny about this?" Soda asked placing the hand not holding the pan on his hip.

"You sound just like me…only kind of more girly." Soda huffed and dumped the pan into the sink before storming down the hall. "What about breakfast?" Darry called after him.

"Make it yourself!" and with that he slammed his bedroom door shut. He found Pony sitting on their bed holding his pillow to his chest. "Whats wrong Pony?" Soda asked as he sat down wrapping his arms around Pony.

"Nothing, I was just thinking…when is Two-bit picking us up?" Pony asked which made Soda smiled.

~~~night~~~~

Two-bit stood waiting for Soda outside of his house. Pony and Steve were already in the back sit, Pony with his back to Steve. Soda finally walked out Darry on his tail, telling him to be safe and not ditch Pony to be alone with Two-bit. Soda nodded running up to the car and give Two-bit a shy smile and a quick hug hello before jumping in to the truck. The drive to the fair was quite, the only sound that filled the air was radios quite songs. When they finally got to the fair the first thing Two-bit did was buy tickets for all of them and pull Soda over to a game station that had Mickey mouse plush toys as prizes.

Pony and Steve stood watching Two-bit try to win while him and Soda had a simple conversation about their days. After ten minutes of this Pony decided to actually talk to Steve. But when he turned to face him he found Steve talking to a group of greaser girls from his school. Two of them were giggling while the other two were being a little bit braver and touching his arms and chest, giggling about the muscles they could feel. Jealousy filled Pony and before he could stop himself he walked right up to Steve pulling him in the opposite direction.

"We need to talk!" He yelled at Steve when said boy tried to pull away.

"About what, Pony what's been up with you lately. You keep blushing at me, stuttering when ever you try to talk to me, now you get mad at me for talking to girls...if I didn't know better I'd say you had a thing for me?" It was more of a question then anything else. Pony glared at the ground, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah well you don't know much about anything anyway." Steve smiled at Pony now, looking around them making sure no one was looking he leaned down and placed a gently kiss onto Pony lips.

"I think we should go on the Ferris wheel" Pony nodded. Soda turned noticing that Pony and Steve were walking together towards the Ferris wheel, he sighed noticing the foot of space between them as they walked. Two-bit had already won five Mickey prizes for children that had stopped to watch but their parents said they couldn't play. Soda stood holding his own Mickey, which had been the first Two-bit had won.

So far they had talked about only Soda, his work and family, when ever he tried to ask him a question about Two-bits family , he'd brush it off and move on to another one topic. After another ten minutes Two-bit had enough and guiding Soda over to the food area. After getting a pretzel to share and a soda they sat in the field near by and waited for the fire works to start.

"Two-bit?" Soda said pausing to drink. "Why don't you ever talk about you family?" Two-bit gave a small smile.

"Not every family is as nice as yours Soda. Some families actually hate each other so much that their son moves out and starts living at a bar when he's ten. Then when both parents of that boy die...he can't even remember their faces a week after there buried" Soda could believe his ears, no way was Two-bit tell the truth. Everyone in the gang assumed his parents just didn't care that the man drank himself silly almost every night not that they were dead. "All I can honestly remember about them is screaming, sounds of things break, my mother crying a lot. Not every childhood is as great as yours was. You don't know how lucky you are to have a brother like Darry looking after you." Soda nodded, he knew how amazing his older brother was. Working two jobs, 17 hours a day, he barely slept, only had Sundays off. He gave up all of his dreams to take care of them.

"I'm thankful for having Darry here for us, I know how hard he works...I just wish he'd lighten up on pony sometimes. He just lost is best friend he doesn't need Darry yelling at him all the time."

"I know, Darry is tough to deal with, he really should leave Pony alone. He just doesn't wont Pony to end up like us...stuck here forever...not that I mind, I ain't smart like Pony, the best thing I can do is be the town drunk, and I'm very good at that...why would you want to be with me?" Soda sigh grabbing Two-bits hand in his own.

"Because you sweet and kind to everyone, you don't judge people not even socs till they prove to be a waste of time...and when your not drunk you are smart. Plus you very attractive." Two-bit smiled.

"Me, attractive, that coming from you Soda, it must be true." Soda nodded and gasp when Two-bit suddenly kissed him. It only lasted a second, but still made Soda blush. "your very cute you know that...oh here come the other two...hey guys" Two-bit waved them over smiling. Pony and Steve hadn't even noticed the others sitting there. They were planning on just finding a spot away from everyone else so that they continue what they started on the Ferris wheel. Pony waved back pulling Steve away in the other direction going over to a secluded spot. Steve sat down on a grass patch before he started taking off his jacket so Pony could sit on that and not the dirt but his lap was suddenly full with the younger boy.

"What do you think your doing" Steve smirked as Pong shifted around on his lap getting more comfortable.

"What you were doing…before…on the ride before felt really good...I didn't want you to stop" Pony's ears even turned red as he blushed. Steve smiled dropping his hand down and starting to palm Pony through his jeans. The smaller boy gave a slight whimper, dropping his head down onto Steve shoulder moving his hips slightly with the presser of the hand. Steve started to places kisses all over Pony's neck a shoulder, his other hand wondering up the tight black shirt Pony was wearing. Pony's moans got louder as Steve lifted his shirt and dipped his head down taking a nipple in to his mouth, he sucked lightly before pulling away and blowing gently on the wet skin getting another whining noise from Pony before moving to his other side.

Now for Pony this was his first time ever being touch like this by anyone, he barely did it to himself. When he felt his zipper being pulled down and his button being opened he pulled away pushing gently on Steve shoulders this caused Steve to stop all of his actions "Steve...I'm not ready for….the no clothes stuff." Steve gave him a look, before smirking.

"Your not ready for sex is what you mean Ponyboy." Pony shook his head and Steve chuckled at the pouting face before him, he laid a hand on Pony's face "your so young, the way you talk and acted around the gang makes me forget sometimes...but your still so naive. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go so fast with you." Pony nodded re-buttoning his pants. "You want to go sit over by Soda and Two-bit?" Pony nodded not lifting his head. He felt like a little kid now, like Steve would leave him for someone more mature, someone who wasn't some dumb virgin that was to scared to have sex. He felt so stupid now. Soda and Two-bit were still talking when they walked up but Steve stop Pony when he saw Two-bit leaning in to kiss Soda. It wasn't a quick peck this time, it was a real kiss. As it got more intense Steve decided he'd bring Pony to go get a drink before ruining his best friends moment.

~~~A/N~~~

So, I typed most of this on my cell phone in between my Exams…new classes start next week so I'm sorry for the space updates of all my stories right now, I've been studying.

No Beta still…these people are difficult to work with…someone just tried to steal one of my stories I'm working on and put it on adult fan fiction…got to love people.

Review.

Manda


	3. To Drink Ch3

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to The Outsiders

Rated: T or M (not sure yet were this is going)

Pairings: Two-bit/Soda-Steve/Ponyboy

~~~~~Chapter 3, To Drink~~~~

After a quick stop at the Dairy Queen the boys made there way home around eleven. Soda had what seemed to be a permeate red color tinting his cheeks, while Pony couldn't seem to keep his hands off Steve leg or arms…or chest. Steve was staring at him out of the corner of his eye, while Pony cuddled up closer to him. Pony was being beyond confusing; first he says he's not ready now he wouldn't leave Steve be. He was making things extremely hard for Steve, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to resist if this is what Pony did when simply sitting together in a car.

"You should stay over tonight" Pony whispered shyly, smiling up at Steve, and Steve groan turning his head away from the wide-eyed teen. Soda rolled his eyes turning around looking into the back seat.

"Pony we are staying the night at Two-bits, I told you that this afternoon" Pony glared, but relaxed when Steve kissed his hair and held his hand. Pony thought it was a way of keeping him from snapping at Soda but really it was Steve way of stopping the wondering hands.

"I'll stay over some other time, plus I have to be at work and hour earlier the Soda tomorrow…well really I have to be up again in five hours so I probably won't even go to sleep tonight, staying over just doesn't make sense. Okay?" Pony nodded leaning his head onto Steve shoulder.

"Why does Darry need to be alone for a night anyway?" Soda just shook his head.

"No reason Pony, sometimes adults just like to be by themselves." Pony seemed to except that and went back to flirting with Steve and ignoring Soda. Only an hour later Pony sat cross legged on Two-bits bed reading a book while waiting for Soda to finish showering. After ten minutes of arguing Soda had agreed to sleep on the bed with Pony while Two-bit took the floor. He had informed them that his tiny apartment above Buck's bar would quite down as soon as it closed in two hour, and until then they could just shower and relax or try to sleep if it wasn't too loud for them.

He had then gone down stairs; promising to only have one drank before coming back up. But that had been almost am hour ago. There was loud music playing and a fight starting could be heard before a Buck screamed for Dally to leave the bar. Pony chuckled at that, after Johnny had died Dally hadn't shown his face but apparently he was finally back in town and causing trouble. A puff off smoke came out from the bathroom as Soda waked out, shivering slightly as the cold air of the bedroom met his hot skin. He was dressed in boxers and a plain black T-shirt as he walked over to the bed and sat down making an annoyed sound.

"Where is Two-bit?" Pony shrugged.

"Still down stairs I'm guessing. I just heard Buck yell at Dally…so he's back" He gave Soda a small smile but the he just lay back against the bed.

"That's great Pony, I'm glad." He sounded rather annoyed so Pony just went back to his book, until Soda started to sigh dramatically over and over.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked he eyes not leaving the text.

"Why would he still be down there, do you think he regrets kissing me?" Pony rolled his eyes, closing his book and putting it into his lap.

"I think you're over thinking this." Soda nodded, sitting back up and smiling at Pony.

"Could you go down stairs and get Two-bit for me Pony? I can't believe he would do this when we are up here in his apartment." Soda said looking away from his brother who he knew was staring at him judgingly. After a minute Pony rolled his eyes standing up and slipping on his shoes before heading down to the bar. He was met with a cloud of cigarette smoke and a thick smell of alcohol, vomit, and if he thought about it; blood. He now understood why Two-bit had brought them in the back door instead of through the bar.

It was easy to find Two-bit, he was sitting right at the bar with a few greaser girls leaning on him and around him. Their skirts were to short and their shirts to tight for Pony taste, in fact just looking at them made him want to puke. He marched up to Two-bit and tapped his shoulder in an irritated manner. Two-bit turned, his whiskey spilling a little as he turned a bit to fast for his mind to keep up with.

"Are you really drunk right now?" Pony hissed out irritated.

"Yes, I am Ponyboy." He chuckled lightly "This is Susan; she wants to have my children apparently. I've tried to tell her that it wouldn't be such a good idea, I might be gay! She refuses to listen." Two-bit pointed to the blond that was basically attached to his side.

"Fuck off Barbie" The girl glared but left when Pony all but ripped Two-bit from her arms. "Soda is up stairs waiting for you! Remember him?" Two-bit waved him off, walking towards the bar again.

"Of course I do, I'm thinking about him right now. Would you like to guess what I'm thinking?" Pony shook his head grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the stairs.

"Well I'll tell you anyway. I was thinking about how Soda-" He paused to take a slip of his drank which he found to be empty. "Oh that's sad" he said into the glass placing it on a random table as they walked. "Oh right! I was going to tell you what I was thinking…what was I thinking again?" Pony sighed stopping after he had gotten Two-bit half way up the stairs.

"You were saying something about Soda." Two-bit nodded waving his index finger at Pony, poking his cheek even if he'd been aiming for his nose.

"That was it, Thank you. I was thinking how Soda would look as I fucked him" Two-bit smiled his eyes drifting off. Pony frowned in degusted shaking his head and continued pulling Two-bit up the stairs.

"You better apologize to me for that tomorrow." Pony opened the door and Soda jumped off the bed to yell at Two-bit but only saw how drunk he had gotten and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Pony sighed sitting back on the bed picking up his book again trying to ignore Two-bit and Soda yelling through the door. It only took Two-bit a few minutes to realize Soda wasn't coming out and he sat on the floor before falling the rest of the way down and passing out.

Naturally the next morning Soda refused to talk with Two-bit anymore then he had to. Which included a good morning, can you give me a ride and a thank you as he was dropped off. Pony had wanted to go say hello to Steve but Soda said their boss was there today so they had to make it look like they really did work all day and not just have family and friends \visiting. Pony understood, told Soda to say hi for him before he switched seats and Two-bit pulled out of the DX station and started on their way to school. Halfway there Two-bit pulled over into an empty car park and sighed, dropping his head down onto the steering wheel.

"What did I say last night that made him so mad?" Pony rolled his eyes slouching in his seat.

"You barely said anything really, well other then telling me about your thoughts on Soda and you have sex…oh! You said something about a girl named Susan wanting your kids…and you said Soda was being a bitch sometimes before you passed out but I don't think he heard that." Two-bit groaned sitting up and dropping his head back against the seat.

"I didn't even drink that much…or well, at least I think I didn't." Pony chuckled shaking his head. The two men sat there for a few more moments before Two-bit took the wheel and cautioned on their way. As they pulled up to the school Pony dropped his head down into his hands.

"Two-bit?" Two-bit hummed as he shut the engine off.

"I don't want to go today" Two-bit laughed at this.

"I never do." he smiled but then sensed something was actually wrong and it wasn't just the idea of school bring down the young greaser. "What's wrong kid…you haven't been acting like yourself lately. Hell you love school, why don't you want to go?" Pony shook his head looking at the children playing in the schoolyard.

"They don't even know," he whispered to himself as he watch them talking and laughing with their friends, a couple sitting on the picnic table kissed and Pony sighed again. "I miss him, schools not the same without him…nothing is the same." Pony wiped his eyes free of the tears threaten to shed "Why did he have to die Two-bit?" Two-bit took a deep breath wrapping his pulling Pony into his arms giving him a hug.

"Johnny was an amazing person Pony, but when its time, its time…just be thankful he died being known to everyone as a hero not as the greaser that killed a Soc." Pony looked at Two-bit for a moment, wiping his cheeks this time.

"Dally's back" Pony randomly said pulling away

"I know I got into a fight with him last night." Pony eyes widened

"Why? I thought you would be glad he was back, aren't you two friends?" Two-bit shrugged.

"I not really sure, we were just talking and then he got angry, started throwing punches, so I throw them back." Pony gave him a look, obviously not believing him.

"What did you say to him? Tell me what happened?" Two-bit thought back.

"He walked in, I said hi. We drank, some girls came up…ummm Susan started talking to me. Dally asked if he could bring a girl up stairs. I said no you two were there and that I should be getting back. He then offered to buy me another drank so we stayed….we talked, he asked why I wasn't interested in Susan and I told him the truth." Pony stopped him holding up his hand.

"And the truth would be?" Two-bit glared.

"That I'm with Soda for the time being if not long term. He then started making jokes about gays and what not saying he always knew you were…But I think everyone did." Pony punched his arm. "He wouldn't stop with the gay jokes, calling me a fag and shit. So I finally couldn't stand it anymore and told him to go back home to Tim. Nothing more." Pony was confused now.

"He lives with Tim?" Two-bit shook his head.

"Not that I know of, but every time Dally is in trouble he goes running to Tim to take care of it." Pony nodded.

"I thought Tim was getting married next week? Maybe that's what's got him upset, he doesn't have a safe house anymore." Two-bit nodded in agreement.

"Makes sense, I guess, but I don't think he'd hit me over that." The school bell rang and all the children in the yard ran for the doors. Pony and Two-bit watched them till there was no one left Two-bit turned to Pony smiling at him. "Want to go get some food?" Pony nodded buckling himself back in as the cars engine came to life.

~~~DX~~~

"So I says to the guy, so leave!" Steve laughed at his boss's extremely unfunny joke. They walked out of the DX he shook his hand and wished him a good day before he left.

"Soda!" Steve called loudly as he watched the car drive away.

"What?" He laughed at the huge smile he was met with. "Why are you so happy?" Steve ran over grabbing Soda, picking him up and spinning him around.

"He just made me store manager. That means I'm making twenty more dollars a week. Let's go get lunch, I'm paying!" Soda laughed hugging Steve back.

"I'll close up the shop and we'll go...sir" Soda gave a slight giggle.

"Well hurry up after lunch I want to pick up Pony up and tell him." Steve placed Soda down finally running to the store part of the DX.

~~~A/N~~~

All Two-bit/Soda next chapter, might get a little hot :D

Review

Manda


	4. Soda and Sex Ch4

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to The Outsiders

Rated: **M** (it gets dirty) ;D

Pairings: Two-bit/Soda-Steve/Ponyboy

Written for: centonlover1997

(**READ!**-This chapter is basically all sex if you don't want to read it then just go straight to A/N and I'll give a summary of what happened that you should know)

~~~~Chapter 4, Soda and Sex~~~~

Pony had gotten into some serious trouble when Soda had walked into the diner and saw him and Two-bit laughing at the contour. But Two-bit took the plow for him when he asked Soda to spend the night with him again. Only after specifying that Pony was not invited and that Bucks wasn't open that night Two-bit got him to agree. The boys finished there lunch together but split up after words. Steve had decided that since there was only one car that needed to be worked on at the shop, it could be closed for the day and went to a movie with Pony. Soda and Two-bit went back to Soda's house to grab some cloths and leave a note to Darry saying he wouldn't be home that night.

They hadn't even talked as they walked up the stairs to his room. As soon as the door closed Soda went to say something but Two-bit grabbed him kissing him hard. Soda groaned into the kiss, he had wanted to talk about Two-bits inappropriate behavior but instead weaved his fingers into his hair. Two-bit wrapped one arm around Soda's waist pulling him closer, his other hand rested against his face.

"Two-bit, I wanted to talk." Two-bit nodded as he started kissing Soda's neck, the hand that had been on Soda's face now wondering up his shirt. He moved his mouth back up to Sodas backing him up against the bed and falling back onto it. "Two-bit I'm serious, I want to talk." Two-bit made an annoyed sound taking Soda shirt off and his own.

"We'll talk after" Soda was going to say something but all thoughts on the matter left his mind as Two-bit ran his toung over his nipple. He kept licking and sucking gently on the flash nub till it was hard and rolled it between his thumb and index finger while moving to stimulate the left. He kissed his way down Soda's chest sucking on random spots leaving small hickeys behind. Soda arched his back moaning as Two-bit palmed him through his pants.

"Keith! Why?" Soda sat up straight when Two-bit removed his hands.

"Hold on baby, we can't exactly get this done with pants on...I mean we could be it'd be uncomfortable." Soda nodded starting on his own pants but his hands wouldn't move the way he wanted them too and Two-bit chuckled taking over for him. He pulled pants and boxers down, but appone seeing Soda hard cock he pulled Soda's face closer, making Soda's upper body cover his lower from sight. Soda smiled reaching out his hand grabbing Two-bits half-hard member giving it a few quick pumps before leaning forward and taking the head into his month. As Two-bit fought to forget what he had seen he leaned his head back enjoying the feeling of Soda's month around him. He hadn't even thought about what gay sex would actually entail. Kissing Soda was one thing, touch his dick was another that he wasn't even comfortable thinking about yet.

"Do you have condoms?" Soda asked when he had pulled for a moment to breath before continuing.

"In the bathroom...fuck baby, stop, I don't want to cum yet." Soda pulled away kneeling on the bed smiling giving him a quick kiss. Two-bit walked quickly to the bathroom going through medicine cabinet.

"Shit! Soda I'm out." Two-bit said walking back out trying his hardest to not look down.

"Its okay I don't mind not, come on." Soda smiled going to lay back down but Two-bit stopped him.

"No. Ummmm get on all fours it will be easier for both of us." Soda bit his lip before nodding turning over getting on his hands and knees. "I've never had sex with a man before and I'm guessing you haven't either?" Soda looked over his shoulder nodding "okay so will go really slow with this." Soda kneeled pulling Two-bit into a kiss.

"Just hurry up, I'm so fucking hard Keith" Two-bit swallowed, sighing he wasn't really sure how he felt about Soda taking about his dick as hard or at all. Two took a deep breath gently nudge Soda so that he'd drop back down onto his hands. He sucked his fingers getting them wet before leaning over Soda kissing his neck. He started slowly moving one finger in and out trying to keep himself from thinking about what it was his finger was touching.

"I'm not going to break Keith, you can fuck me now" Soda voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he realized he had three fingers in. Even with his mind wondering his hand acted on its own. He chuckled to himself before sitting up on his knees spiting on his hand, he rubbed his salvia over his dick before lining up and slowly push in. Soda took a deep breath in, cursing quietly.

"You okay?" he lightly held Sodas hips in place.

"Hurts" Two-bit nodded rubbing Sodas back gently.

"Let me know when your ready." Soda dropped down onto his forearms breathing before lifting back up onto his hands.

"Okay, move...slow" and Two-bit did. He held onto Soda's hips as the man got more comfortable with the movements. His thrust become harder and faster and he apparently found a spot in Soda that made him all but scream in pleasure when ever he hit it. "Fuck its good…right there…more Keith!" And Two-bit did. He fucked Soda till he was nothing but a moaning boneless lump on the bed, clawing at the sheets as he arched his back and screamed Keith name as he came. Two-bit followed shortly after releasing himself into Soda. He collapsed onto the bed pulling Soda into his arms kissing his hair laughing breathlessly.

"That was fucking amazing" Soda laughed too rolling on top of him kissing him.

"You weren't to bad yourself" Two grabbed the back of his head kissing him hard.

"We need to do that again soon...very soon, give me five minutes" Soda laughed again nodding.

"Maybe this time we could face each other" Two-bit stiffened for a moment but then nodded.

"Maybe" Soda smiled, wrapping his arms around Two-bits neck closing his eyes. Two-bit smiled as he heard Sodas breath even out and eventually he started to snore. He reached down under his mattress grabbing his flask and taking a sip feeling the burn all through his chest and throat. Maybe this relationship would work out.

~~~A/N~~~

Not the best at writing sex scenes sorry.

Summary: Steve and Pony go to the movies, Two-bit/ Soda have sex. Two-bit struggles to have sex with a man…..That's really it, it was mostly just sex.

Review

Manda


	5. Dally Doesn't Understand Ch5

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to The Outsiders

Rated: M

Pairings: Two-bit/Soda-Steve/Ponyboy-Dally/Tim(not in depth)

Written for: centonlover1997

~~~Chapter 5, Dally Doesn't Understand~~~

Sitting nervously on the Curtis couch was none other then Steve Randle who had just been caught with Pony in a less then innocent position by Darry. The movie had been boring so the two had gone back to Pony's and were surprised to find that Darry had gone somewhere on his day off when he normally just stayed home.

They had started off just sitting on the couch together, but Pony's need to cling and cuddle cause Steve to all but jump on top of him. Nothing had really happened other then some brief kissing before Darry had walked in. Steve was now trying to explain that they hadn't been doing anything while Darry yelled at him that Pony was only fifteen. Pony stood in the doorway quietly watching the two men, he wasn't really sure what to do at this point.

"Just get out of my house Randle, Pony's grounded for a week for not going to school today" Pony eyes widened and Darry glanced over at him through the corner of his eye.

"The school calls home when you don't show up. We'll talk about it later." Darry said looking over at his little brother who was now looking at his feet. "Steve, don't try coming to see him, one week. I mean it." Darry walked into the kitchen to give the too boys a moment alone. Steve kissed Pony gently before pulling him into a hug.

"Don't ever skip school again" Pony smiled nodding.

"You should go before Darry comes and kicks you out." Steve nodded giving him another quick kiss before leaving the house. Pony tried to rush to his room but Darry was already there standing in front of his door.

"By we'll talk later I meant now." Pony nodded and followed Darry back out into the living room and sat on the couch. "Pony I know something's been bothering you lately, I want to help but its hard when you wont tell me what's wrong." They sat in silence for a few minutes, Darry not wanting to rush his brother and Pony wanting to be anywhere else.

"Pony your leaving me no chose…I'm going to call Dr. Brigs" Darry said getting up to go to the phone but before he could Pony jumped up grabbing him, trying to pull him back to the living room.

"Please Darry no, don't call him please?" Pony begged but Darry didn't know what else to do. Dr. Brigs had be Pony court appointed psychiatrist after Johnny had died, he hadn't been much of a help then but maybe he could help now. "Darry don't make me go there again, I hate going there it makes me feel like I'm a crazy person." Darry stopped and turned around facing Pony grabbing his shoulders holding him at arms length and locking eyes.

"Your not crazy Pony. If you don't want to talk to me or Soda about it then I don't have any other chose, your behavior is getting out of hand." Pony glared.

"I skip school once and now my behavior is out of hand?" Pony yelled storming into his room. Darry stood by waiting as he heard his brother rummaging around his room before walking up to the open door.

"What are you looking for Pony?" Darry received no answer, Pony continued to look for whatever it was he was looking for. Finally after ripping all the cloths out of his dresser Pony stood up and smiled handing Darry a piece of paper. "Dear Mr. Ponyboy Curtis, I regret to inform you that your ability to bear children has been stunted. After doing the required test at the age of fifteen for all carrying males we have found that your body is under developed and may not be able to sustain life with in it. This however does not mean that you have lost the ability to have children, but it does me you only have a twenty percent chance for the Childs survival. This information may mean nothing to you as you may consider being in a heterosexual relationship, but in the event of you ever becoming pregnant please come see me as soon as possible so we can work on a plan for saving you and hopefully the Childs life." Darry finally stopped reading looking up at Pony who was now sitting cross-legged on his bed. "Pony I had no idea; why didn't you tell me sooner?" Pony shrugged.

"Soda never told you what his results were so I didn't think that I should either." Darry sighed sitting next to his brother, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into his lap.

"Soda results were not anything like these though. Pony this test could have been wrong, we can get you re-tested" Pony shook his head, barring his face into Darry's shoulder.

"How could they be wrong?" he sobbed clinging to Darry.

"Johnny had just passed and you were going through so much stress here at home, your body was unbalanced." Pony lifted his head looking at Darry in confusion while wiping his eyes.

"How do you know so much about this?" Darry smiled wiping away a stray tear Pony had missed.

"I got a lot of reading material on carrying males when you asked to be tested. I wanted to know as much as I possible could about it." Pony smiled leaning his head on Darry's shoulder.

"I didn't think you cared." Darry rolled his eyes.

"Pony no matter what it is your doing I'll always care. I'll always be here." Pony nodded

"I know. That's not what I meant. What I meant was how you just grunted and nodded when I asked you if I could get the test." Darry nodded remembering how uninterested he had been when Pony had asked.

"I was tired" Pony sighed heavily, rolling his eyes.

"Your always tired." Pony sat up looking annoyed, he wanted a better answer then that.

"I'm always working." Darry smiled when Pony rolled his eyes and him.

"Not last night you weren't…where were you, you seem happier." Darry smirked.

"I went to a friends house…relaxed, de-stressed myself you could say." Pony nodded excepting that answer.

"Anyone home?" The brothers heard none other then Dally's voice calling through the house. Pony jumped up running out and hugging Dally, the older boy chuckled wrapping his arms around Pony. "Nice to see you too, how've you been kid?" Pony shrugged letting go to let Dally sit down.

"Okay…I'm dating Steve and if you make a single gay joke I'll have Darry beat you up." Pony made no signs that he was joking so Dally held up his hands in defense.

"I was drunk last night Pony, plus what ever Two-bit said probably wasn't actuate since he was worse off then me." Dally sighed placing his head into his hands, Pony looked on confused before sitting down and gently rubbing Dally's back.

"Dally are you okay?" Pony asked waving Darry back out of the room when he showed up in the doorway.

"No…when is Soda getting home?" He asked rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"He isn't, he spending the night with Two-bit. You can talk to me if you want? I'm just as good of a listener as Soda" Dally nodded looking around him.

"Can we talk in your room, I don't want Darry overhearing." This confused Pony but he nodded leading the way to his room and shutting the door after the entered.

"So what's wrong?" Pony said taking a seat by his desk since Dally had taking over the bed, stretching out his body as he lay there.

"Tim's new women; who I only might today and he's marrying!…She kicked me out, said that I shouldn't be trying to live with them. She already has to deal with Tim's dumb ass brother and whore sister. Her words not mine, I love those guys, their like my own siblings. So when she said that I got angry and yelled at her, Tim got home and she automatically broke into fake tears when she saw him. She cried that I was the one saying horrible things about Curly and Angela. Now don't get me wrong I might have agreed with her on what she said about them but I would never say it myself. Anyway, Tim got fake angry at me and-" Pony stopped him for a second.

"Fake angry?" Dally nodded looking at Pony like he was an idiot.

"Tim never gets mad at me, I could do anything, like have sex with Angela in his bed and all he would do is yell at me for a second before I'd make sad eyes and then he feels bad and stops yelling. He is pretty much my bitch." Pony laughed at that. Tim Shepard being anyone's bitch seemed hilariously, the guy was one of the toughest you'd ever meet and yet Dally could break him down in seconds.

"Okay so Tim got fake angry and-?" Dally nodded thinking for a second before continuing.

"He grabbed me by the shirt and throw me-literally throw me from his house. Can I stay here until Tim comes and gets me?" Pony bit his lip to keep from laughing again as he nodded.

"How can you be so sure Tim is going to come get you?" Dally gave him a look like he was the craziest person alive and shook his head.

"Of course he'll come get me, he always does." Pony nodded.

"How long have you two been together?" Dally shrugged not really realizing what had been asked.

"I don't know a year maybe two- wait what? Me and Tim aren't together, sure we leave together but not like lovers or any gay shit like that. We're strictly straight!" Pony lifted a brow

"You don't have to convince me Dally." There was a loud bang as Dally punched at wall and Pony stood up walking over to him. "I didn't mean to upset you Dally I'm sorry." Dally just rolled his shoulders looking away while flexing his hand. Why he never remembered how much it hurt to hit walls was beyond him. They stood there for more the ten minutes only talking when Darry came to see if everything was okay and make sure nothing was being broken.

"Pony?" Dally finally spoke up looking through the window at the grass outside.

"Yeah?" Pony had sat down by now and was about to start reading when Dally spoke.

"I can't carry kids…that's why Tim is married that bitch, he wants a family and I can't give him one." Pony stood up going over and hugging Dally, the other man leaned in but didn't really return the hug.

"Are you sure he knows you like him?" Dally nodded.

"I've told him a few times…we've had sex before…he went with me when I got my test done. He said we could always adopted but…I know he wouldn't be completely happy unless they were really his." Pony ran his hands down Dally's back leading him back over to the bed. "I bet Soda's already pregnant with Two-bits kid, lucky son of a-" Pony pushed Dally on to the bed.

"They just started dating Dally give it some time. Anyway you need to sleep, you look like death." Dally rolled his eyes laying down, kicking off his shoes before turning on his side, facing away from Pony.

"If Tim comes…wake me up?" Dally looked over his shoulder and Pony paused before nodding with a sigh. Pony left the room, sitting down on the couch he pulled his knees to his chest and stared out the window at the sunset. Maybe Darry was right, maybe he did just need to be re-tested.

~~~~A/N~~~~

Only three or four more chapters…no beta sorry

Review

Manda


	6. Oh Baby! Ch6

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to The Outsiders

Rated: M

Pairings: Two-bit/Soda-Steve/Ponyboy

Written for: centonlover1997

~~~Chapter 6, Oh Baby!~~~(2month jump)

Soda tapped his foot nervously on the floor of the hospitals waiting room, he head in his hands, Darry was rubbing his back in a soothing manner and Pony was holding his hand. Darry tried to comfort both of his brothers as they waited for their test results, but the way Pony was acting, it seemed like he didn't actually need it. A nurse came out from the back with a clip board in hand looking at it in confusion.

"So-…Sodapop?" Soda rolled his eyes standing.

"Sodapop Curtis?" She looked at the sheet then back at him nodding "That's me…are my test back?" The nurse nodded lifting a brow.

"You now if you are pregnant your going to have to give us your real name." Darry lips formed a tight line as he walked up to stand by Soda's side, he tried to be nice and smile at the rude nurse.

"His real name is Sodapop and this is Ponyboy, I'm their guardian…can we know the results now?" She nodded waving for them to follow her into an exam room.

"Sodapop's are back and…Ponyboy was it?" he nodded and she snapped her gum "well _Ponyboy_" she chuckled as she said his name which Pony ignored but Darry placed his hand on her clipboard drawing her attention to him.

"If you have a problem with my bothers I'm sure your boss could find us another nurse." She nodded gripping her clipboard tighter in her hands

"Of course sir…Ponyboy and Sodapop your Doctor is with another patient right now, he'll be with you both in a moment." Pony and Soda nodded, she tipped her head forward slightly, pointing to a room "This is your room Soda, Pony right next door, if you don't mind?" The walked in and she grabbed the door handle "He'll be with you shortly, have a good day gentlemen." With that she shut the door, Pony sat on the bed while Soda paced back and froth in the small room. Darry stood in the corner looking at a picture on a carrying males reproductive system.

"Well" he started turning his head to the side "glide I don't have that" he sat down and Soda stopped moving and glared at him.

"Will you be serious for five seconds Darry, I mean I might be-be-" Pony leaned forward, his eyes opening a little wider as he smiled.

"Pregnant, you might be pregnant." Soda whined walking up to the wall and hitting his head against it.

"Two-bits going to leave me." Darry stood up placing his hand on Soda head so he'd stop banging it against the wall.

"Two-bit wont leave you, so stop being so dramatic. Why do you think he would leave you anyway?" Soda shrugged.

"This relationship was only supposed to be a trail thing for him, he isn't really gay." Darry smirked.

"Soda, you have sex with him, you basically live with him, and he wont stop calling you sweetheart and baby, its sickening, sorry to tell you this but-" Darry placed his hand on Soda shoulder. "your _boyfriend, _well he's gay" Pony laughed and Soda punched him.

"Ow! Darry, Soda hit me!" Darry ignored him grabbing a magazine from the shelve and sat back down.

"Yeah I did, because you're a brat!" Pony hit him back.

"I'm not a brat I laughed because your too stupid to know when your own boyfriend is gay!" Soda hit him again. "Don't hit me, Darry!" Pony whined as he covered his hunched over trying to stop the attack.

"Soda stop hitting Pony…Soda I said stop!" Darry waited a few second after talking and when Soda still didn't look like he was about to stop he stood up and Soda jumped away

quickly, smiling at his older brother. The door opened and bumped Soda in the back as it did.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Pony mouth dropped open at the sight of this man, people thought Soda was attractive…holy shit! He had jet black hair and the brightest green eyes Pony had ever seen, he was about Darry's height but he was thinner and less muscular. Darry pushed Pony's mouth closed reaching out his other hand to shake with the Doctor.

"Hey, I'm Darry Curtis" The Doctor nodded taking his hand blushing slightly which made Soda smirk.

"Hi Darry, I'm Doctor West. Ummm, which one of you is Soda?" Dr. West turned away from Darry who sat down again.

"I am" he gave a small wave.

"Okay well…congratulations, your about two months along" Soda bottom lip started to tremble and Darry jumped up yet again, hugging him quickly as he began to cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd cry" Dr. West put his hand on Soda's knee. "I heard you talking about your boyfriend from the hall, I didn't mean eavesdrop but I kind of did." he gave Soda a small smile. "With my first kid, I thought I was going to die. I was dating this guy who didn't want anyone to know about us but then I got pregnant…long story short, we've been married for ten years…things have a way of working out Soda, you shouldn't let this little miracle of yours make you cry." Soda lifted his head, wiping his eyes dry.

"You've been married ten years…how old are you?" Dr. West laughed at the sniffling boy.

"I'll be 42 this summer, I know I only look like I'm in my early 30, everyone around here tells me." Soda nodded.

"But everything with you two worked out?" He nodded

"It was tough at first, but it got easier with time." Soda nodded taking a deep breath "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…I'll be fine" Dr. West gave him a quick hug.

"If you ever need advise, not just doctor stuff, carrying male type stuff too you can call me, okay?" Dr. West smiled brightly handing over a card with his number on it. Soda nodded thanking him. "Now Ponyboy…if your bothers could step out of the room, I'd like to examine you real quick." Darry helped Soda onto his shaky legs and out of the room. Pony jumped up on the table laying back and lifting his shirt. "Now tell me where you feel pressure and if you feel any pain or discomfort okay?" Pony nodded, five minutes of him groaning and whining went by before finally Dr. West let up and wrote some things down on his clip board. "Are you sexual active Pony?" Pony faced turned bright red.

"No" Dr. West nodded with a smiled small gracing his features, writing some thing down

"Are you still a virgin?" Pony nodded. "When was the last organism you had?" If Pony could be any redder at this point he be a tomato.

"I don't know, a while ago." He wrote that down to

"And how many times a week do you masturbate?" Pony really couldn't handle these questions.

"I don't…maybe once or twice every few months…I share a room with Soda so…" Dr. West nodded

"Okay well Pony I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?" Pony felt a burning in his eyes, he fought back the tears that where coming.

"Bad?" Dr. West nodded placing the clip board down.

"Okay bad news is, your last doctor was an idiot, good news is, I'm your doctor now" Pony looked surprised almost by this.

"What do you mean he was an idiot?" Dr. West smiled at Pony.

"A little secret that most people don't know is that sometimes a carrying male has to have a certain amount of sexual stimulation before testing. Your hormones aren't at a high enough level yet…I would suggest having sex to find out if you were older but your only 15 Pony, give it time. Also I see nothing wrong with you, you should be able to carry a baby fine." They talked for a few more minutes before leaving the room and Dr. West said goodbye to all three boys before they left.

~~~~Next Day~~~~

"So, what else did you want to do tonight?" Two-bit asked before taking a huge bite of his burger.

"I don't know" Soda said quietly, stirring his straw around in his drank, not even having touching his food yet, Two-bit sighed heavily looking at Soda in annoyance. Soda hadn't eaten yesterday or the day before, claiming he felt to sick to eat but this was getting ridiculous.

"Your acting strange…Soda tell me what's wrong" He placed his burger down, wiping his hands and face with a napkin. "Baby what ever is wrong I'll support you okay?" He said grabbing Soda's hands in his over the table

"I'm pregnant Keith" Soda said with no emotion in his voice.

"Are you kidding?" The way he had said it didn't sound convincing, if Soda was joking it wasn't funny.

"No, I'm really pregnant, I went to the doctors yesterday. Its why I've been so sick lately." Soda eyes dropped to his plate. When he looked back up Two-bit hadn't move at all, it looked like he'd stopped breathing altogether actually. "Keith?-Are you okay?" He nodded pulling back sighing heavily dropping his head into his hands.

"Your pregnant?" He looked up throw his fingers at Soda, who nodded "and your still refusing to eat your fucking food!" Soda was surprised to say the least, Two-bit never raised his voice or swore, unless extremely angry or during sex.

"Keith I-" Two-bit slammed his hands onto the table causing everyone in the dinner to

look.

"Get up were leaving, I'm taking you home" Two-bit dropped some money onto the table and waited for Soda to get up and follow him out. Soda tried not to look around at the people watching and ignored the whispering. Two-bit opened his door to the passenger sit for him like he always did but slammed it shut kicking his car as he walk around to the drivers side.

"Why are you so mad?" Soda hide his face from view, hoping Two-bit wouldn't see his tears.

"I'm sorry I'm not being as fucking calm as you are! Your pregnant and your acting like its not a big deal! This is life changing Soda and its like you don't even give a shit that we're apparently having a baby!" Two-bit gripped the steering wheel. "I lost my job Soda. I have enough money saved up to last a few months but not enough for a…this. I'm already sucking at being a father and your only two months pregnant. " He dropped his head down sighing. Soda slide over the middle seat wrapping his arms around Two-bit, hugging him.

"You'll be an great father Keith, I don't mean to sound so calm, on the inside I've been freaking out, I was so scared for what you might say …how do you know how far along I am?" Soda pulled away slightly as Two-bit raised his head.

"We only had sex that one time with out a condom. Contrary to popular believe I do know my month." Soda rolled his eyes.

"Kiss me?" Two-bit chuckled kissing him gently. "We'll get through this right?" Soda whispered against Two-bits lips.

"Of course we will….I love you Soda" Two-bit looked directly into Soda's eyes looking for a response as the other boy said quite. "So-" Soda jumped onto Two-bit kissing him hard.

"I love you too" he smiled so big he's cheeks hurt and Two-bit laughed hugging him.

~~~A/N~~~

Okay only three chapters…I think…hope you guys liked this one

Review

Manda


	7. Only Dally Ch7

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to The Outsiders

Rated: M

Pairings: Two-bit/Soda-Steve/Ponyboy

Written for: centonlover1997

~~~Chapter 7, Only Dally~~~

Soda was now entering his eighth month of pregnancy and he was finally realizing the Curtis house hold just wasn't big enough for the family and a baby. Two-bit had started looking for apartments in the area so they could stay close but they were having no luck. Dally had run away again about five months ago and no one knew where he was, much to Tim's displeasure. Tim had come back every day looking for him, he had even canceled his wedding, saying he was too concerned about Dally to think about himself right then. Pony and Steve had finally had sex one month ago, Pony had cried, they haven't had sex again.

"Hello?" Tim sighed into his phone, his alarm had gone off not even two minutes ago and his phone was already ringing.

"Tim? It's me" Tim almost dropped the phone, he rubbed his eyes with one hand trying to wake up as his other hand clenched the phone.

"Dally where the fuck are you!" He yelled into the phone "You know what I don't want to know, get the fuck home!" Dally chuckled.

"Home? What home?" Dally wiped his eyes trying to conceal the sob that left his mouth.

"Dally…baby you always have a place with me." Dally laughed again.

"With you and your-wife?" Tim sighed heavily

"I left Lucy. She lied to me, told me she was pregnant...we hadn't been together when it happened. Dally you're the only one I have ever wanted to be with." Dally made an annoyed sound, swearing quietly.

"Then why the hell would you fuck that bitch! If you want to be with me so God damn bad why would you ask someone else to marry you!" Dally screamed into the phone, he huffed sitting back down on his cheap motel room bed.

"Because you left me, you're the one who ended our relationship. If-" Dally growl.

"I'm pregnant." He cut Tim off "I got pregnant before I left, I don't know how I did, but I am. I'm do in a week…Tim, I'm scared." He tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't any longer. He sobbed loudly into the phone, curling up on his side clenching the phone to his ear.

"Where are you?" Tim asked as he stretched the cord of his wall phone as far as it would go as he grabbed a bag shoving some random clothes in it.

"That old motel just outside of town." Tim paused in his movements.

"I'll be there in fifteen."

"Tim?" Dally struggled around his stomach sitting up.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Tim patted all his pockets looking for his keys.

"The baby's kicking." Dally smiled down at his stomach rubbing small circles around the spot where the kicks were coming from.

"I'll be right there" Tim smiled slipping his wallet into his pocket. They both said goodbye hanging up and Tim ran to his car. As he drove he thought about what was happening. He'd have to call Two-bit and borrow those baby books he was reading in the dinner the other day. He only hope Two-bit would let him, he had made fun of him pretty bad when he saw him reading them. The way he was speeding down the streets, going so fast he made it to the motel in only seven minutes. It took him another five to convince the manager that he wasn't going to kill Dally before he handed over the key. He ran up the stairs to the third floor knocking on the door before sliding in the key and opening the door. Dally was sitting up against the head board, his eyes were swollen and red, tears streamed down his face and Tim wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Stop staring at me like that! I fucking know I look like shit! And I look fucking stupid!" Dally began to sob into his hands "fucking pregnancy hormones!" He scream and Tim sighed, he hadn't ever seen Dally cry, sob, or scream like that. It was pretty scary.

"Dally?" Tim slowly walked towards, ducking the pillow that came flying at him. The pillow that had been covering Dally's stomach, Tim's eyes widened and Dally went to grab the lamp to throw next but Tim stopped him kissing him hard. "Your pregnant" Dally nodded confused.

"I told you I was, you didn't believe me?" Tears were welling up in his eyes; Tim wrapped his arms around Dally.

"I did…I mean did, but I guess in the back of my mind it was too good to be true. You're stuck with me now." Dally chuckled lightly.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around, now you can't run away from me?" Tim looked into Dally's eyes kissing him gently.

"I was never the one running Dally." Tim kissed Dally again pulling him onto his lap, their bodies separated by Dally's stomach. Small kicks surfaced when Dally moaned into the kiss opening his lips, letting in Tim's tongue. Tim pulled away feeling the kicks to Dally's stomach growing harder. "Why is the baby doing that?" Dally shrugged.

"I guess he isn't used to me being this…happy?" Tim smirked, kissing down Dally's neck, sucking at the spot just above his collar bone which made him whimper and moan.

"I don't think happy is the word you're looking for Dal" Tim began to left Dally's shirt as he laid him back against the bed.

"Pony get up you have school!" Darry yelled through the house from the bathroom where he was trying to brush his teeth but Steve and Two-bit were both in there as well trying to get ready for work. "Why are you here?" Darry growled out in annoyance.

"I'm not going to have too much time for the next few days, this was really the only way me and Pony could spend time together, plus his been sick and I was worried." Steve spit into the sink rinsing his toothbrush off and sliding out of the bathroom.

"You won't have to deal with me much longer; I think I found a place." Darry's eyes widened.

"Really, where?" He ran a comb through his hair before handing it over to Two-bit.

"Just down the street in that apartment building, its pretty good. Three bedrooms so Pony could come stay over if you need a night off." Darry shrugged.

"Not saying a need one, but it would be nice to have a night to myself; or with someone." He wink and Two-bit laughed. They left the bathroom at the same time walking into the kitchen just as Steve was walking out and back to Pony and Soda's room. They both sat at the table and Soda handed them plates of food kissing Two-bits hair before going to check on Pony.

"Soda he isn't getting any better" Steve said as Soda entered the room replacing the cloth on Pony's head.

"Steve he's fine, he has the flu. If he takes the medicine the doctor gave him he'll be fine." Soda pull the cover over Pony's chest. "Now go on, you have work." Steve kissed Pony's forehead before leaving the room. Pony groan and rolled on his side throwing his head into the trash bin next to it. Everything that was still in his stomach which was tea and toast left him in a rush. Soda sighed, rubbing his back. "I'm going to get you some more toast and your pills." Soda left the room in a hurry holding a hand over his nose he entered the kitchen. "He puked again." Darry rolled he's eyes standing just as the phone rang.

"I'll handle Pony, you get the phone?" Soda nodded waddling towards the phone

"Hello?" he rested a hand on his stomach, trying to stop the kicks as he answered.

"Hey Soda, guess what?" Soda smiled into the phone.

"Dally?" he got a laugh in return.

"Good guess, but not what I wanted. Guess what happened to me" Soda glared at the phone in his hand.

"You're not in jail again are you?"

"No! I'm having a baby!" he chuckled into the phone. "Tim let go of me, go take a shower or something" Dally whispered but Soda still caught every word.

"When are you do?"

"Now, I'm pretty sure Tim induced me" They both giggled at that, except Dally would denied that ever happening.

"So you were pregnant before you even came back last time?" Soda sat down on the stairs beside the phone.

"Yeah I guess…anyway I'm on my way to the hospital in a few minutes…would you meet me there, you're the only family I have" Dally fingers played with the cord as he watched Tim pull on his jeans he smiled.

"Of course…who's the father?" Dally gasp and Tim raised an eye brow.

"Tim is; why would you ask that!" Tim sat on the bed next to him kissing his temple and rubbing his back trying to get him to relax.

"Well after Johnny died you left and then you were back for two months before leaving again now your nine months pregnant. It doesn't add up." Dally sighed into the phone.

"A month before I came back, I called Tim, told him were I was, we hooked up. When I came home I wasn't expecting Lucy, I also didn't know I could get pregnant because the test said I couldn't. When I found out I was I tried to stay but when I started showing I ran." Dally sighed laying his head on Tim's shoulder.

"What hospital are you going to?" Dally sighed.

"The only one with in three towns of you." Soda nodded

"I didn't know you were so close. Anyway, I can meet you there with Keith if he calls out of work, which he will, but Darry and Steve have already called out twice this week because of Pony's flu so those three won't be able to come." Soda struggled to stand, his largely rounded stomach getting in the way.

"Okay, well me and Tim are leaving in an hour so we'll me you there" The agreed on a place to meet before saying good bye and hanging up. Soda waddled down the hall, one hand on his stomach the other on his bracing his back, he stood in the kitchens doorway smiling at Two-bit who was washing the dishes.

"I love you" He smiled and Two-bit turned at the sudden words.

"I love you too" Two-bit pulled Soda in for a kiss, he lay a hand on Soda's stomach smiling. Soda rested his head on Two-bits shoulder as they stood in a comfortable silence, he felt gentle kicks and smiled, their little gang wasn't going to be so little anymore.

~~~A/N~~~

Sorry it took so long, last chapter by the end of the week hopefully. My Daughter had her tonsils removed so it's been a little crazy.

Review

Manda


	8. Is It a Boy or Girl? Ch8

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to The Outsiders

Rated: M

Pairings: Two-bit/Soda-Steve/Ponyboy-Tim/Dally

Written for: centonlover1997

PS: Next chapter is all Soda/Two-bit—little Pony/Steve

~~~Chapter 8, Is It a Boy or Girl? ~~~

The sound of a baby crying woke Dally from sleep, he groaned and sighed sadly going to get up for the third time that night. He made a small noise of pain as he got out of the bed hold a hand over his healing wound from his cesarean. Tim placed a hand on his back making him pause in his seated position.

"Let me get him" Tim help Dally ease back onto the bed; he pulled the covers back over him.

"I'm sorry, I know you have work in the morning-"Tim cut him off with a kiss, his sleepy lover smiled sadly at back at him.

"You can't control Austin's sleeping Dal." Tim ran a hand throw his hair; the crying wasn't too bad yet so he felt he could take his time.

"But if I wasn't so fucking sore I could help you more." Dally grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You just had a baby not five days ago, that's a major surgery, give yourself a break sweetheart." The crying increased to the point where it sounded more like screams. "Go back to sleep" Tim kissed his hair, going over to the crib and taking Austin out and then out of the room. It had been this way since they got home five days ago, Tim had no clue it would be this hard having a baby. His small apartment looked even smaller now that it was full of all the baby things Dally said he had 'bought'. Baby clothes that had just come out of the drier but had yet to be folded lay in a pile on his favorite lounge chair. Bottles filled his sink and as Austin let out a burp followed by a puddle of white vomit, Tim just smiled. Being a father, no matter how disgusting it was, was the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

He gently placed Austin down on his changing table, after putting on a fresh diaper the crying stopped and Tim was able to change his shirt. He rinsed off the vomit from the shirt in the sink before placing it in the hamper by the washer machine so Dally would wash it. That had been their deal, or well the deal that Dally made with himself. If Tim worked and paid rent, bought the baby stuff, and paid the bills, Dally would keep the house as clean as possible. Tim hadn't much liked that idea since he figured Dally would more than likely get bored with in the first week but Dally insisted that until Austin could be put into day care he couldn't get a job so he had to do something helpful.

"Tim can you get me the pills on the contour?" Dally called from down the hall, Tim picked up the pain killers carrying them into the room while cradling his son. "He's not glass you know" Dally smiled at how stiffly Tim was holding the baby.

"Compared to me he is glass." Dally sighed but nodded, Tim placed the sleeping infant into his crib before going over to the bed and handing Dally the pills, leaving again to grab a glass of water for him. "I was thinking that maybe tomorrow Soda could take Austin for the day?" Tim asked slowly and quietly watching the confusion and angry build on Dally's face. "You need a day off, you're in pain and you need to work on getting better so you can take better care of our son like you want to." Tim laid a hand on Dally face kissing his lips softly. "I'm worried about you Dal." Dally swatted his hand away

"Don't be, I'm fine. But okay, if Soda wants to…I guess he can come HERE and watch him while I sleep, I don't want Austin out of this apartment for few more weeks unless it's for doctor's appointments." Tim laughed quietly trying not to wake Austin again.

"Your being a little over protective" Dally nodded swalling his pills

"My mom left me places all the time when I was a kid, look how I tried out." Dally gestured to himself "This is not happening to my baby" Tim nodded pulling the covers over him again before taking his place behind him, wrapping his arm around Dally's chest to avoid casing any pain. They fell asleep soon after, only to be awoken four hours later by crying.

~~~Soda/Two~~~

"Deeper…yeah right there…no harder Keith…oh fuck that's it!" Two-bit raised his hands off Soda's back causing his lover to look over his shoulder and glare. "Why'd you stop, my back still hurts and you promised me a message this morning." Soda pouted

"I didn't think giving you a message would get me so fucking hard" Keith groaned palming himself through his jeans, the fabric becoming far too tight. Soda turned bright red turning away before giggling.

"It did sound a little dirty…want me to blow you?" Keith's eyes widened at the calm tone of Soda's voice.

"Really?" Soda nodded giving him a look when Two-bit ripped off his shirt and climbed on the bed kissing Soda before quickly moving to his neck.

"Why are you acting so silly, it's not like we don't have sex anymore?" Soda pushed at Two-bit's shoulder when he saw them noticeable tense. "What it that for?" Two-bit sighed

"We haven't actually had sex in like two months Soda, sure I gave you a hand job while we were in the tub the other day but that doesn't count…I want to be in you…now" He went to kiss Soda again but Soda pushed him away hard.

"Who said anything about entering anyone? Dally went into labor when him and Tim had sex, Austin was a week early…I don't want Billa more than a month early" Soda whined pouting.

"You don't have to worry baby, I'll be super gentle and please stop calling the baby Billa, it's weird." Soda hit Two-bit's shoulder "What?" Soda glared

"Calling the baby Billa isn't weird; we agreed on Bill for a boy and Ella for a girl, so since I don't know which Billa is yet I'm going to combine the names, get over it." Two-bit relsied his mistake before it was too late

"So does that mean no blow job?" Soda nodded storming out of the room. Two-bit rolled his eyes leaning back against the bed; he'd give Soda's hormones time to cool down before he went to apologize for whatever it was Soda thought he did wrong.

"Soda says you have to sleep on the couch" Pony said walking into the room, sitting on one of the many boxes still unpacked in the apartment. Two-bit and Soda had moved in not even a week ago and Darry had already sent Pony over twice.

"To bad I'm not going to, let him sleep in your bed tonight, I have work in the morning and that fucking couch always leave me feeling like shit when I wake up." Pony nodded standing back up and walked to the door. He paused shutting it instead of leaving.

"Soda went for a walk" Two-bit nodded standing up as well, he walked over to Pony wrapping an arm around him, he guided them back to the bed and Pony sat. "Are you and Soda goanna break up?" Two-bit sat beside him shrugging.

"I don't know," Pony nodded

"It's just you two have been fighting so much lately" he shrugged

"He is become more and more distant, I'm trying my hardest Pony, but I've been thinking of-" Pony cut him off.

"You can't drink!" Pony yelled and stood back up "You been so good, almost seven month without a drink!" Two-bit nodded dropping his head into his hands.

"You don't understand, I won't drank much, I promise; just something to take the edge off. Please?" Pony shook his head crossing his arms and planting his feet.

"I haven't let you drink yet, and just because you're having a hard time now doesn't mean I'll let you…maybe you should tell Soda that instead of going to the bar every other night like he thinks you are, that you've really been pulling extra shifts." Pony placed a hand on Two-bits back.

"I've been think-…I called Kathy" Pony took a few steps back from him in disbelief "We almost had sex the other night…I fucked up Pony and I wasn't even drunk when I did it. Me being sober, me being drunk…it's all the same. I'm a worthless idiot either way. Soda deserves better, our child deserves better than me." Pony just shook his head kneeling in front of Two-bit.

"Soda loves you, he'll accept who you are no matter what, and together you two can work through this." The door opened and Soda walked in giving them both looks.

"What's going on?" Two-bit shook he's head and Pony sighed

"If you don't tell him I will" Pony said leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What did Pony mean by that?" Soda sat down next to Two-bit, he's ankles were now swollen from his short walk and Two-bit noticed. He got off the bed, sitting cross legged on the floor; he began to message Soda's feet.

"I stopped drinking a while ago, I've been pulling double shifts at work…I made an separate account at the bank for…Billa" Soda smiled brightly

"When did you stop?" Two-bit shrugged

"The day you told me you were pregnant was the last time." Soda pulled Two-bit up kissing him gently.

"That must have been so hard for you" he began to kiss all over Two-bit face, Two-bit's brow came together in confusion.

"It was" Soda pulled Two-bit onto the bed and onto him, Two-bit smirked realizing what was happening "It was so hard" Soda started taking off his shirt flipping the over so he was on top, straddling Two-bits hips.

"And you went through it all alone" Soda pouted leaning down and kissing Two-bit again "I think I should show my appreciation" Two-bit swallowed hard nodded and Soda giggled.

~~~Pony/Steve~~~

"I swear their like newlyweds or something, I'm afraid if they have sex anymore the baby will come out with a concusion." Pony had grabbed the phone; which had yet to be mounted on the wall, and dragged the cord out onto the fire escape when Soda moans had gotten a little too loud.

"That's funny sweetheart, you want me to come and pick you up?" Steve had been sleeping when Pony called him, but he assumed his little love was just unaware that it was two in the morning.

"I would, but I'd have to tell Soda I was leaving and…I don't want to go anywhere near that room right now." Pony shivered at the thought.

"It's probably better that you stay there, I have work in three hours anyway" Steve rubbed his eyes sitting up.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Steve do you want to go back to sleep?" Pony sighed.

"Its fine I'm awake now…how's school going?" Steve opened the fold that were still scattered across his bed. After Soda had quit a temporary worker came to take his place but unfortunately Soda decided he wasn't going to go back to work after the baby was born, so now Steve was looking for a permeate replacement. He hadn't planned to rescied this many applications.

"It's alright, I'm passing all my classes again…I think I might talk to my guidance consouler next week and see if I can graduate this year." They continued their conversation about their weeks. They made plans for that Friday before a tap on the window leading to the fire escape caused Pony to scream and glare at Two-bit.

"I'm paying the phone bill Pony, hang up and get your ass in bed" With that he walked away again and Pony sighed heavily.

"Something wrong baby?" Steve placed a giant red X on the applicants file before moving on to the next.

"I have to go, Two-bits complaing about the phone bill, we only been talked for what…" Pony looked in through the window at the clock and gasp "two hours!" Steve laughed

"Just tell Two-bit I'll pay for any calls you make to me." Pony agreed and they said their goodbyes before hanging up.

"Pony I said go to bed!" Two-bit yelled from the kitchen when Pony hadn't made any move to come inside.

"Why I don't even have school tomorrow" Two-bit rolled his eyes.

"But a social worker is going to your house tomorrow so we have to leave early and I'd rather not have Darry killing me because you look like your sleep deprived. Bed." Pony sighed but nodded going to his room.

"Two-bit?" He turned before opening the door

"Yeah kid?" Two-bit was slipping his jacket on about to go on another cravings run for Soda.

"You two should sound proof your room, night" he smiled shutting the door on a smirking Two-bit.

"I'm not the loud one, talk to Soda" He called before heading out the door. This family just kept getting weirder.

~~~A/N~~~

No Beta—One more chapter …REVIEW please

Manda


	9. The End Ch9

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to The Outsiders

Rated: T or M (not sure yet were this is going)

Pairings: Two-bit/Soda-Steve/Ponyboy

Written for: centonlover1997

A/N (***please read***): Guys I am so sorry this took so long, I have the worst Writers block in the world. I wanted to get this done as soon as possible for you all, I'm sorry its not the best but I tried my hardest to finish it.

~~~~The End ch9~~~~

It had been five months since Ella was born and neither father could believe how much work it was to take care of her. The two men would pray for Pony to come over after a long week of taking care of Elle. The young teen was obsessed with both Ella and Austin and never made either couple ask twice when it came to babysitting.

A month before Ella's first birthday she was already walking, on her birthday she was running, and a month after she was climbing all over things. Soda was on a never-ending patrol of her; she would often be found emptying Soda and Two-bits dresser if she did manage to escape his watch. Soda flipped the burgers in the pan handing Ella another fry before taking them off the heat.

Pony would be there any minute to take Ella to a book reading at the town library and then to dinner with Steve. That meant almost three hours alone with Two-bit, who was do home just about any second. A shiver ran up Soda spin as he thought of all the things Two-bit had promised to do to him in the shower this morning.

"Soda?" Pony screamed through the door and just when Soda went to answer Two-bit came running in behind him, ran to Ella who clap happily. He Scooped up their daughter kissing her cheek holding her in Soda's face who did the same in confusion before Two-bit passed Pony the kid and pushing him out the door throwing twenty dollars and Ella's diaper bag at him before slamming the door.

"Well fine then, me and Ella will just go then" Pony yelled through the door trying not to laugh. Two-bit locked the door quickly before turning and smiling at Soda who in return laughed hysterically as Two-bit began to undress in the middle of the living room.

"You can't wait two minutes so I could say goodbye to our daughter?" Soda was then pushed back against the contour and lifted up onto it.

"Why didn't you say goodbye before I got here?" Two-bit began kissing Sodas neck before pulling away quickly "Why is this on?" Soda laughed pulling off his shirt. "Better but not what I was talking about" Two-bit grabbed Soda's jeans tugging on them. After finally getting undressed Soda was laid down on the table and Two-bit unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Don't you think the bed would be better?" Two-bit glanced over his shoulder at their room before looking back down at Soda.

"Way too far" Two-bit kneeled and Soda laughed again, after almost braking the table and knocking almost everything off the counter, Soda lay panting in Two-bit's arms on the kitchen floor. They heard noise from outside and raced to get their cloths back as someone began knocking on the door. "One minute" Two-bit yelled as he pulled on his shirt running to the door opening it.

"Am I interrupting?" Dally smiled as he walked in Austin following close behind.

"Yes you are…why are you here?" Soda glared from the kitchen.

"Tim told me to drop this off for you Two-bit, it's for your car or something." Dally placed the bag on the table before looking around. "Pony take Ella?" they nodded "Then me and Austin will be on our way" Dally patted his side and Austin looked up from the toys he had found, he carefully stood back up, found his ground, and ran over to Dally.

"Daddy carry" Dally gave him a look.

"Does it look like I can carry you right now kiddo" Austin shook his head pouting as he lay a hand on Dally's belly, the slight kick made him giggle.

"When brober be here?" Dally grabbed Austin's hand waving goodbye to Two-bit and Soda.

"Well when you asked this morning it was one month so it's still one month" Dally smiled when Austin made and "O" face.

"How long is one month?" Soda smiled from his doorway before Two-bit shut it.

"Don't even think about it Soda, we can't afford another kid right now" Soda sighed

"But-" Two-bit shook his head grabbing Soda's face in both his hands and kissed his nose.

"We talked about this Soda, maybe when Ella isn't cleaning us out with diapers and food we'll have another but not right now." Soda nodded tears coming to his eyes "that won't work so stop trying" Two-bit pulled away walking to the kitchen to grab a soda.

"It used to work" Soda grumbled, "Keith what if I got a job, then we'd have enough money, Steve is always trying to get me back" Two-bit just stared at him.

"Did Ella get accepted to that fancy pre-school place yet?" Soda nodded wrapping his arms around Two-bits neck. Two-bit placed his soda on the contour rubbing the palm of his hand into his eyes. "If we both have jobs then maybe…okay…just not yet, give us a few months to save up some extra cash before we do" Soda smiled brightly kissing Two-bit before resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you fell in love with me" Soda sighed happily and Two-bit laughed rolling his eyes.

"So am I" and then they kissed.

~~~A/N~~~

Shit ending I know.

Manda


End file.
